jimin kena tilang ?
by Vmagnae
Summary: gak adalah pokoknya ini JIKOOK , yang suka baca aja , yang gak suka out aja ! uke!Jimin seme!jungkook !


Cast : Park Jimin

Jeon jungkook

Rated : T _tapi kayaknya nyerempet ke + deh hahahaha_

Summary : gak ada sumary langsung aja baca pokoknya ini jikook ! jimin as uke ! jungkook as seme !

Vmagnae present

.

.

.

.

Typo dimana-mana , yang gak suka sama cerita , alur , dan cast yang saya buat kalian bisa exit dari fanfic ini , saya gak maksa kalian buat suka sama couple _anti mainstream_ yang saya buat

.

.

.

Jika mengingat kejadian tadi rasanya mood seorang berpipi chubby ini makin down , kita sebut saja namanya mawar /? Eh salah dings sebut saja namanya jimin , mood jimin hari ini benar benar dibawah level terendah , gimana moodnya gak turun pacar jimin yang amat sangat tampan , gagah berani bagaikan samson sebut saja namanya jungkook itu bikin mood jimin jadi dibawah level terendah , kalo boleh cerita nih jungkook itu kan polisi , polisi lalu lintas yang paling tampan menurut jimin , jadi ceritanya itu gini si jimin ini ada acara sama geng rumpiknya ceritanya mau luch bareng gituh biar dibilang gaholl yah namanya juga anak muda , nah terus nih berhubung jimin gak bisa naek mobil jadi deh jimin naek getek /? Eh maksud saya motor *elah author ngelawak * nah jimin bergegas deh ngambil motor yang ada di dalam garasi , motor udah ada , kunci motor ada , helm udah ada , spion plat nomor udah ada , dan skarang tinggal ondewey aja deh ,

Jimin pun menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang berhubung kan mau puasaan nih pasti banyak polisi , jimin kan gak mau kena resiko ditilang , tapi kalo polisi yang nilang ganteng sih ahh aku mah apa atuh hehe , jimin juga mematuhi rambu rambu lalu lintas yang ada di jalanan myongdong , jimin bersenandung senang sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah chubbynya tiba tiba saat jimin membuka matanya seorang polisi dengan berseragam lengkap dan memakai masker mencoba menghentikan jimin , dan menyuruh jimin untuk menepi , "mbak bisa tau nama anda " kata polisi tersebut "enak aja manggil saya embak emang saya embak-embak jualan es dawet " jawab jimin sewot , "eh maaf kalo gitu , mas boles liat nama pengenal anda ?" jimin membuka tasnya mulutnya masih saja berkomat kamit , jimin tuh masih kesel masa' dibilang embak , jimin tuh gak bisa diginiin . jimin mengobrak abrik isi tas nya "yah , pak pengenal saya ketinggalan gimana dong ?" jawab jimin memelas mirip muka kucing kecebur got "yaudah gak papa STNK sama SIM ada kan ?" kata pak polisi tersebut , jimin kembali mengobrak abrik isi tasnya lagi , muka jimin mulai panik , jimin lupa , yah jimin melupakan bahwa jimin gak bawa STNK dan SIM ' _mampus kau nak_ ' ucap jimin dalam hati "yah pak saya gak bawa " ucap jimin pelan "yasudah mana kunci motor kamu " jimin menyerahkan kunci motornya polisi tersebut mengambil alih kunci motor yang jimin pegang setelah itu jimin digiring menuju ke dalam pos jaga polisi , di dalam sana juga ada beberapa polisi juga tapi hanya 1 yang jimin kenal , jungkook pacar tertampan jimin , polisi yang tadi membawa kunci motor jimin segera memberikan kunci motor tersebut kepada jungkook karna jungkook yang sedang bertugas mendata masyarakat yang terkena tilang, jimin tersenyum cerah , jimin pikir jimin gak bakalan ditilang , jimin duduk di samping tempat duduk yang jungkook duduki , "jadi orang ini bermasalah kenapa pak ?" tanya jungkook tegas "siap ! orang ini tidak lengkap pak dia tidak membawa sim ataupun stnk " jawab polisi yang manggil jimin embak tadi "baik , kau bisa bertugas lagi " ucap jungkook "siap !" jawab polisi tersebut , diruangan ini hanya ada jimin dan jungkook ber2 aja , tidak bukan untuk berlovey dovey , tapi untuk di introgasi "kookie aaaaa" ujar jimin manja "kau harus membayar denda , dan kau harus datang ke persidangan hari rabu " ucap jungkook tanpa melihat ke jimin "ke persidangan kenapaa ?" ucap jimin polos "kamu tak membawa STNK ataupun SiM jadi sepedah motor mu yang saya sita "jawab jungkook lagi tanpa melihat jimin ( lagi ) jimin cemberut , lagi-lagi jungkook berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya ,jimin kesel jimin capek jimin itu gak bisa diginiin , "trus entar jiminie pulangnya naek apaa ?" jawab jimin sambil memegang kedua tangan jungkook , kali ini jungkook melihat jimin , jimin menang jika seperti ini pasti jungkook bakalan kasian sama pacar tersayangnya ini "jalan kaki lah" senyum jimin memudar menjadi cemberut again "kan jauh kookiee" jawab jimin lagi "yaudah naek mobil polisi mau ? biar dikira kamu pelaku oknum prostitusi online " jawab jungkook kali ini jungkook hampir tertawa dengan raut muka jimin tak gak bisa dibaca nano-nano deh kalo liat muka jimin kali ini "yaudah aku jalan kaki ajalah " jawab jimin kali ini sambil berjalan keluar , tanpa disadari jungkook tertawa tanpa suara disana , menertawai kepolosan pacarnya , mau aja dikibulin sama jungkook ,

jimin berjalan keluar pos polisi tersebut , yah gak jadi kan ngerumpik bareng temen-temen , jimin berjalan lagi , jimin menyumpah serapahi jungkook bibirnya komat kamit kaya mbah dukun baca mantra , menendang apa aja yang ada di depannya , sampek si taehyung lewat jimin tendang , eh nyangkut kan si taehyung di pohon , bodo amat lah jimin masih kezel , akhirnya jimin sampai dirumahnya walaupun bajunya udah bau keringet , kaya abis lari maraton , jimin memasuki rumahnya berniat untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya , setelah mandi jimin membuat makan malam , kali ini jimin membuat makan malam khusus dirinya sendiri catat ya KHUSUS JIMIN SENDIRI , jimin memakan makanannya sendiri dalam khitmat , baru saja jimin menyuapkan sesendok makannanya pintu depan terbuka menampilkan sesosok mahluk halus /authorngaco/ seorang namja tampan bernama jeon jungkook , jungkook langsung dudk di samping jimin sambil melihat jimin sedang makan " apa ? " ucap jimin sewot sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya "kok porsinya Cuma buat kamu aja ? aku mana ?"ucap jungkook "kamu mau ?" ucap jimin , jungkook menganganguk "bikin sendiri "jawab jimin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya , "baik , hari ini aku gak bakalan makan " jawab jungkook "terus jimin harus bilang WOW sambil khayang gitu ? gak lah !" jawab jimin tetep sewot , jungkook berdiri dari duduknya setelah itu berpindah ke belakang jimin , dan memeluk leher jimin "jangan marah dong hyung , aku kan susah kalo hyung marah , ayodong pacar jungkook yang chubby ini gak boleh marah " kata jungkook berusaha membuat jimin tidak marah lagi , jimin tetap tak bergeming masih memakan makanannya , "yaudah deh jiminie hyung gak usah dateng ke sidang sama gak usah bayar denda biar besok sepedah motor hyung , jungkook yang bawa pulang otte ?" ucap jungkook lagi

"beneran loh ya ?" kali ini jimin menjawab tapi tetep masang ekspresi cemberutnya . ' _tipe emak emak h_ _e_ _mat deh kalo begini_ _an_ _, kagak mau keluar duit dehh-_ 'ucap jungkook dalam hati . jungkook berpindah kembali duduk disamping jimin , kali ini menangkup pipi jimin jungkook mencium lembut bibir jimin "iya hyung beneran " jawab jungkook , "yeayy gomawo jungkookiee " jawab jimin sambil memeluk jungkook "kalo gitu , em jungkook mau makan apa biar jiminie yang buatkan " kata jimin ceria

"jiminie hyung udah gak marah lagi kan sama jungkook ?" tanya jungkook

"iya kookie sayang jiminie udah gak marah kok , yaudah jungkook mau makan apa sekarang ?" tanya jimin antusias

"ehmm jungkook mau..." ucap jungkook menggantung

"iya mau apa sayang " jawab jimin lembut

"ituloh" jawab jungkook ambigu

"ha ?"

"ituuloh hyunggggggg"

"ha ? itu apaa ? jungkookie mau apaa "

"mau itu hyungggggg"

"apasih gak ngertii" jawab jimin mulai kesel

Jungkook yang udah kesel karna hyung kesayangannya ini yang polos nyerempet ke oon , akhirnya segera menggendong jimin menuju kamar

END

Hahahahahaahaa maaf gantung berhubung saya buatnya waktu puasaan jadi ya kita harus menjaga hati dan juga nafsu

Beteweh ini kejadian aku banget yang pas dititlang , ngeselin banget tuh polisi masa , gue udah lengkap tetep aja di tilang –

Tapii beteweh makasih yang udah sempetin baca , maaf garing ceritaanya abaall

RnR okeyyyy

Love Vmagnae , Jimin , Jungkook :* :*


End file.
